My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Blackmail Run
by DamianKastle
Summary: Sunset's past comes back to haunt her in the most humiliating way after two certain dunderheads discover an important secret of her's and threaten to expose it unless she streaks across the school, and in the process, destroy every last bit of dignity she has...


**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Blackmail Run**

It was your typical average morning in Canterlot High and everyone was currently going about their own personal business without a care in the world. One would think everything was perfect and normal for everyone, well... all but one.

In the hallway a girl with fiery red and yellow hair, was running down the halls of the school for some unknown reason, like her life depended on it. Her green eyes wide in embarrassment. What was the most surprising thing about her, was that she was completely nude. Not a single piece of clothing was covering her and for the most part, it seemed that no one was around to see her little streak, but still she kept moving.

"Note to self; never talk out loud where someone can hear you!" The girl muttered to herself. She took a moment to look around to make sure no one was watching before she continued running with a tint of red on her face.

Her name was Sunset Shimmer, and at the moment she was currently streaking butt naked to one end of the school and back.

And to think that her morning started fairly normal, not too long ago…

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

Sunset was happily humming to herself as she walked to Canterlot High, ready to begin her day and see her friends once again. They had planned on meeting up at the old statue base for breakfast to catch up since it had been a little while since the Friendship Games. The other Twilight had just settled in at CHS, made up with her old Crystal Prep classmates and everything had returned to normal, or as normal as things could get these days.

They were even working on getting a new statue for the front of the school.

And just like she expected, all six of them were there waiting for her.

Pinkie spotted her first. "Hi, Sunset!" she waved. Sunset waved back and ran the rest of the way to join up with them.

"Hey everyone, so what should we do today?" Sunset asked. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know." Rainbow shrugged.

"Beats me." Applejack added.

"Since it has been like forever and a half since we hung out together, why don't we go over to Sugarcube Corner after school?" Pinkie pie asked, shoving a cupcake in her mouth "They've got cupcakes! Also, I just got paid, so it'll be my treat!"

"Sure, why not." Rainbow smile.

"That is very generous of you, darling." Rarity said as she went over to hug her friend.

"Oh, hey want to see what I can do?" Pinkie asked

"Is it that thing where you turn your hair into cotton candy? I still don't understand how you manage to do that by the way." Twilight looked the girl up and down before secretly taking more notes on her phone.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked, curiously.

The party girl then ran off and came right back with a huge cake in her hands making the others wide eyed.

"I can do this!" Pinkie declared gulping the entire cake down in one bite much to her friends surprise. "Tada!"

"That shouldn't be scientifically possible. Are you positive you aren't a magical talking pony from a extra dimensional land?" Twilight questioned, completely baffled.

"Hmm… not that I'm aware of." Pinkie Pie shrugged.

Rainbow rubbed in-between her eyes. "Pinkie Pie… you are _so_ random…" Then it hit her. "Hey, I wanted a slice of that."

"I can try and bring back out if you want, just give me a second…" Pinkie said before she began to take a deep breath.

"Uhhh, never mind! Thanks, I'm good." Rainbow said, quickly.

Just then, Sunset began to feel an odd sensation; like somebody or something was watching her. She could definitely feel a pair of eyes gazing at her from behind, but when she turned around she couldn't see anyone.

"Strange…" Sunset thought. "Yet, still not as strange as Pinkie Pie" She giggled to herself.

"What the matter darling? " Rarity inquired, noticing a look of curiosity and defense on her face.

"Nothing, just giggling to myself. And… never mind it's nothing, don't worry." Sunset assured them before the bell started to ring.

"Well, that's our cue." Rainbow declared.

"Right." Applejack nodded. "Let's get a move on y'all."

"So, um, do you girls want to meet up after school, at our normal time? We can walk over to Sugarcube Corner together then." Fluttershy asked, just barely catching everyone before they scurried off.

Unknown to them, two certain students had overheard them from the bushes just a little ways away, but they kept themselves well hidden so that none of the girls could see or hear them. Snips and Snails, two clowns who can barely manage anything without being told what to do, and who also just happened to be Sunset's lackeys before she turned a new leaf.

"We need to do it before school ends. As soon as she leaves, she is going to take it with her." Snips whispered to Snails

"Yeah she won't know what hit her!" Snips smiled evilly as they began to sneak toward the school, following the girls as they started to walk toward the main building; completely unaware of the two dunderheads that were spying on them.

* * *

Later that day…

The lunch bell rang and everyone was beginning to head to the cafeteria to have lunch and hang out like they usually did, including Sunset. She was planning on meeting her friends there, but two certain simpletons had other plans as they quietly followed her. Hiding each time she turned around until they were fully certain that they were alone, they made their move.

"Psst!" Snips whispered to Sunset from inside a locker, catching her attention. "Over here."

"Did that locker just talked to me? Sunset asked confused as she walked over to the locker. "Uh… hello?"

"SURPRISE!" Snips and Snails shouted in unison jumping out and surprising her.

"What the!" Sunset began shocked unison as they jumped out of the locker, surprising Sunset before collapsing in a pile together.

"Snips? Snails?" Sunset remarked, stunned as the two quickly stood back up.

"That's us!" Snips said, proudly.

"Do I even want to ask what you two are thinking?" Sunset questioned annoyed. She got up and straightened out her clothes before rolling her eyes and attempted to walk past them.

"Wait! We wanna talk to you!" Snails called out.

" _Me_? You never talk to me anymore." She looked them up and down carefully, trying to find their angle. "What makes today different?" Sunset questioned before she kept on walking.

"Because if you _don't_ … we'll tell everyone your _secret_." Snips said sinisterly making Sunset freeze up and turn to them. It was then she noticed a certain book sticking out of Snails bag.

"W-what secret…?" Sunset Shimmer asked, trying to stay calm but her fearful face gave it away.

"Oh, just the one about you and the other Twilight…" Snips began.

"And that _thing_ you did together last weekend." Snails smirked. He and Snips both chuckled evilly.

"How do you two know about that!?" Sunset demanded.

"We did a little reading." Snips revealed as he held up the magical book she usually used to talk to Princess Twilight and vice versa, Sunset gasped in shock.

"My book! You broke into my locker!" Sunset growled, her face turning a bright red as her anger boiled over. "You two had better give that back to me or I _swear_ …"

"Relax! We'll keep it secret. That is... if you do one little thing for us for laughs!" Snips said, smugly. Sunset clenched her fists, she hated the situation they had put her in but she had no choice, she couldn't risk the secret of her's being revealed, even to her friends so she begrudgingly went along with their blackmail.

"And what would _that_ be?" Sunset asked suspiciously before Snips handed her a sheet of paper, with very clear instructions.

"Just follow these, and at the end of the day, you'll get your precious book back." Snail informed

Sunset look over the paper and saw something that made her eyes widened. Her heart raced, as the image of what was about to happen ran through her mind.

"What?! No, no, no! You two can't expect me to do this?!" Sunset gasped, face noticeably paler.

"You got two choices do what the paper says or the secret gets out." Snails stated, firmly.

"Look, guys, listen, I know I was horrible, but what did I do that was so bad to you two? Besides, I've changed, if it was revenge then why didn't you do it sooner?" Sunset questioned, putting her hands on her hips and raising a brow.

"Because uhhhhh… we forgot." Snips admitted. He looked over to Snails who could only shrugged in response.

"You are making it really hard for me to stay reformed." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, what's it going to be Sunset?" Snails asked with a knowing smirk

Sunset thought for a moment, knowing what will happen if her secret got out. She took a deep breath, swallowed her pride and did the only thing she could do follow the paper instructions, even though it killed her inside to do so, and would make her the laughing stalk of the school until their 20 year high school reunion.

"Fine, you guys win, I'll follow what the paper said but I'm going to the bathroom to do it. No peeking!" Sunset muttered. They both nodded while she walked off.

* * *

Sunset then went into a nearby bathroom checked to see if anyone was around, before she looked down at her clothes, mentally punching herself for thinking about doing what she was about to do.

"Well, here goes my dignity for life. Is it too late to transfer to Crystal Prep?" Sunset sighed to herself as she began to strip down starting with her jacket which fell to the ground. Sighing she then removed her heels and socks, before she then gained the courage to take her shirt off, along with the translation skirt that was attached to the shirt.

She then pulled her pants down to her feet and stepped out of them. She stared at them, now on the floor. She now stood in her bra and panties.

Her face now burning a red color, that matched her hair, she unhooked her bra and let it drop onto the floor, freeing her b-cup size boobs. She then slipped her fingers under the waistband of her undies and pulled her panties down to her feet before stepping out of them as well, exposing her womanhood which was a patch of gold.

She looked at herself in a nearby mirror and turned her back to look at her butt which was a perfect mix of firm, round and soft. It was so big in fact that it was a kind of badonkadonk spoken only in legend, which filled her with great shame. She put her hand on her hip and sighed in dismay.

"Boy I really need to go on a diet after this…" Sunset muttered to herself. "Assuming I don't end up committing suicide first."

She walked towards the bathroom door, opened it and poked her head out.

"Alright you two go get my bag, I don't trust you two with my clothes." Sunset stated, scowling.

Guessing she would need it, Snips already had it in his hand. Handing it to her, he attempted to peek. Noticing Sunset hit him over the head with her bag before slamming the door. "I said no peeking!"

"Fine! Here! Yeesh!" Snips complained in pain, holding his head he carefully placed her bag next to the door, which she took before quickly closing the door

Opening her bag, she carefully put her clothes in it for safekeeping. Making sure she didn't forget anything, she walked out shoving her bag into Snips' locker. Her face became bright red, knowing that there was no turning back and that the two geeks eying her like a prized turkey, mainly her tushie then anything else.

"Looking good, huh Sunset?" Snips asked, with a mocking grin "Now, you just have to go across the school and back here. Then you can get dressed again. Simple."

"And you can't stop for any reason, not even if your friend's try to talk to you and/or stop you. Not even if Principal Celestia and/or Vice Principal Luna tries to talk to you and/or stop you." Snails added. "And you have to wear a smile, and laugh as you're running."

"Sure, because wearing a smile will keep them from noticing that I'm naked." Sunset muttered, sarcastically

"We know how much you love having your photo taken. We just want to make sure you look your best." Snails explained, pulling out his phone. Unaware to her, Snips had already placed a video camera on top of the lockers where she couldn't notice. He wasn't going to miss a moment of this.

"Fine, take a picture of my butt if that makes you happy." Sunset grumbled, extremely agitated as she turned her aforementioned posterior in their direction.

"Can you bend over? I want to capture every inch of it and its size." Snips requested as he held up his phone.

"Ugh, _fine_ …" Sunset growled as she proceeded to bend over, -similar to what she used to do when she was addressing Princess Celestia- which instantly made the two of them snicker, much to her annoyance.

"Hey Snails, look's like a _full moon_ tonight!" Snips joked, attempting to get the best angle, to make it look as big as possible.

"Yeah, full moon." Snails agreed with a snort. "Now let's both shoot, here on my mark!"

"Ready…" Snails began as he and Snail got a perfect angle

"Set..." Snail said slowly, trying not to move his camera

"And… _FIRE!_ " Snails shouted, a moment later multiple flashes and the characteristic snapping sound of a picture went off as they both rapidly took pictures of Sunsets butt.

"Ohhhh this is really Embarrassing!" Sunset moaned, before she heard the two laughing which made her grunt and roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, this is going into the scrapbook." Snips said, grinning as he looked through the pictures he had just taken.

"Ok, ok, you've both had your laugh." Sunset sighed as she stood straight up again and turned to them, before covering up her breasts and crotch of course. "Now get to class so I can get this over with before I decide to stuff you _both_ back into that locker and _leave you in there_. Especially considering photos weren't part of the deal "

"Ok, ok, let's go Snails." Snips instructed. "Bye, Sunset Shimmer!"

"Have fun!" Snails added as the two waved and walked off until couldn't see them anymore, leaving her in the middle of the hallway, alone and naked as the day she was born.

"Ok, I've got to get out of here!" Sunset muttered before.

"And don't even try to get out of it. We _will_ know." Snails added, sticking his head around the corner before vanishing again.

Sunset quickly started running down the hall while covering herself the best she could, then she noticed a clock in one of the classrooms. Lunch was about to end and class was about to start once again in 10 minutes. She knew that the minute the bell rang, her life as she knew it was officially over.

"Maybe it won't be too bad. Maybe I just have been spending too much time with Rarity, and I'm being overdramatic. Yeah, that's it! It won't be so bad, I'm sure they have seen worse." Sunset muttered out loud as she began to make her way down the hallway.

She peeked around the first corner she reached, and looked both ways before stepping out and creeping down the hallway once again.

Just then, one student who was coming around another corner suddenly spotted her, which she didn't realize until she said…

"Gah! Sunset Shimmer is naked!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Sunset gasped in horror as she turned and saw that she had just been spotted and her fear quickly increased when she saw other kids coming around the same corner, spotting her rather quickly before they began to burst out laughing upon getting a good look at her butt. She quickly turned around, covered herself and backed away.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Sunset despaired as her face turned bright red. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear." She whimpered, her fears now realized that she wasn't just being overdramatic.

"Don't stop for anything." Snips and Snails voice rang through her head, as she turned and went down the hallways with the fewest students. Thankfully for her, the younger grades were on a field trip to the museum, and wouldn't see her like this.

But even the rest of the students weren't chasing her, most of them did gasp, laugh, point and cheer as she ran past each and every one of them.

"Ha-ha! Sunset's got no clothes on!" One teen laughed.

"What is she thinking, doing a stunt like this?" Octavia asked horrified.

"Hey! You can see Sunset's butt!" Another commented, creating more laughter.

Unable to take anymore mean comments, or the laughter Sunset quickly thought of a way to distract them…

"Hey! What's that over there!?" she asked in fake horror, making everyone turn to where she was pointing only to see nothing and when they looked back, Sunset was gone. It was a classic trick, but she was grateful that it worked.

"Whew! That was close…" Sunset muttered. "Ok… the other end of school is close… just gotta reach it then… run back the way I came…I wonder if they would notice, if I don't go all the way. Well, at least I did most of the way. That should count for something, right? Right?"

She was answered after accidentally slipping on a slippery part of the floor and landing right on her face, with her big bottom sticking right up in the air. The impact made her bite her tongue, so she had clear liquid and blood on the corner of her mouth.

Sunset groaned as she sat up a little and whipped the corner of her mouth, not noticing some other students appearing from behind her.

"Whoa! Check out the butt on Sunset!" One of them remarked, amazed.

"It's _huge_!" Another added as they all started laughing at her.

"Nice tushie, Sunset!" One guy mocked her.

The former queen bee growled in frustration. "Why is everyone so obsessed with my butt?! I mean seriously, that is the only thing they notice. I guess I should be happy that they aren't staring at anything else." Sunset thought.

She quickly stood up, put one hand on her bottom and the other on her breasts before she resumed running once again. She wanted to save every little tiny shred of dignity she had left. She thought hard about what she should do when it finally hit her.

"That's it! I'll hide in the library. I can wait for it to blow over; then by the end of day I can get myself clothed, and hide at home for the rest of the week." Sunset thought confidentiality. "I wonder if that area where Twilight slept when she first got here is still empty. It's rarely used except to hold copies of books."

She knew she could hide out for a little while there, but she knew she had to keep running, or else Snips and Snails would tell everyone her secret.

"Maybe Snips and Snails won't find me in there…" she muttered, out loud. "Just for a little while… then I can sneak back and get my clothes." She sighed.

She then saw the library close by and streaked inside. She quickly grabbed a few thinner but long books to cover herself up, both the front and the back, the moment she saw them. She felt that she was safe until….

" _Sunset Shimmer!_ " A voice from behind her called out

The fiery haired girl jumped. Turning to see who had called her, she froze as it was none other then miss Cheerilee. The school's librarian, and one of the schools teachers, she currently had her hands on her hips and her eyes were narrowed. She was obviously _not_ happy and appalled seeing one of her students completely bare from head to toe.

"Oh no… I probably should have listen to Snips and Snails when they said don't stop." She whispered to herself.

"Why in the _world_ are you out in the middle of the library _nude_? And using those books to cover yourself?" Cheerilee demanded, very unhappy but turning a rose red.

"Well uhhhh…" Sunset began "I will explain in a little bit, but right now, I really need to hide in the back room upstairs until the end of school, before any more people see me?"

"I would help, but I got my own problems right now. However, I can tell you where to get the keys to the upstairs room." Cheerilee told her

"Where are they?" Sunset asked

"In Principal Celestia's office'

"Permission to just pick the lock. Please?" She begged, seeing how Celestia's office was close, but still quite a ways from the library.

"Sorry, but that would be breaking in and out and I can't allow that Sunset Shimmer." Cheerilee stated, sternly. "No matter how… undressed you are."

"I'm already going to be in enough trouble as it is. What is one more thing on my record?" Sunset begged

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but rules are rules." The teacher shrugged before walking off

"Can I at least keep the books to cover up?!" Sunset yelled out, desperately.

"You have to check them out first. Then sanitize them." She instructed not even bothering to turn around again.

"Oh… I can't believe this…" Sunset moaned in dismay. "Fine, but how can I check them out without anyone noticing?"

"Easy, just wait until no one is around and then run to the desk. I'll check them out, then you can go." Cheerilee explained to her. Still mortified at how ridiculous the situation was becoming.

"Alright, but _please_ make it quick!" Sunset begged

The librarian sighed. "Very well, just hand them all over!" Cheerilee said, frustrated as Sunset handed her the books and began to use her hands to cover herself once again while the librarian started to check out the books. "Also don't forget that Principal Celestia has to be the one to give you the keys. You can not just steal them. Even if you _are_ naked'

"Yes, thank you, I will remember now _please_ , hurry up so I can get out of here!" Sunset said, panicking as she heard footsteps getting closer.

"Give me the books and I'll go as fast as I can. And also… you may want to do a little running to… _reduce_ that… _thing_ back there." Cheerilee said, awkwardly making the nude girl scowl. "One more question, Sunset"

"Yes?" Sunset groaned, wishing she would hurry up.

"Why are you trying so hard to hide in there for the rest of the day? Class starts in eight minutes, and then no one will be in the hallways."

"It's a long story…"

"You could just go get your clothes then." Cheerilee explained. "Then you can get dressed, and then get the key from Principal Celestia."

"If only it were that simple…" Sunset muttered with a tinge of red on her face.

"Well I already finished checking the last book out there due in two weeks."

"They will be back tomorrow morning. I don't want the reminder of today sitting on my dresser for two weeks. I just need them to cover myself until I can get my clothes back. Also, I promise I will sanitize them first." Sunset Shimmer told her.

"Of course. Now I would recommend leaving now and pray that nobody calls you ' _Streaking Shimmer'_ or… ' _Bunset Shimmer'_."

"Why would you say that?" Sunset squeaked, as the nickname stuck in her mind.

"Not sure, it just came to me. Maybe it has to do with your apparent _streaking_ escapade. Not to mention, and I'm only assuming here, some people have already got a few good pictures of your… posterior, already." Cheerilee said.

"Yeah… they have…" Sunset Shimmer moaned, cursing her pear shaped form.

"No. I really mean it there are students behind you taking your pictures of your posterior right now." Cheerilee revealed with wide eyes as she pointed to behind her.

Sunset gasped in shock and turned to see that there were indeed several students peaking out from behind several shelves and boxes holding out their camera's and taking picture's of her exposed behind.

"Dude, check out her _butt_!"

"I'm gonna need a bigger camera to capture it all!"

"Yeah, I'll say!"

"Am I the only one who is wondering why Sunset isn't wearing any clothes?" One girl asked, using all her willpower not to stare at the defenseless naked girl.

"Who cares! Her loss is our gain!"

"Yeah, my birthday just came early this year!"

"Don't you mean your Heart's Warming Eve buns?"

"Perv!"

Sunset shrieked, grabbed the books, used them to cover her front and back and began to hightail it out of the library.

"Be careful!" Cheerilee called out.

"Sure if can survive the embarrassing situation I'm in right now...!" Sunset Shimmer thought to herself, sweat drops forming on her head as she ran.

"I really need to have a neither conversations with the counselor Discord about her." Cheerilee sighed to herself before continuing her work.

"After her!" A student shouted as they began to chase after her, wanting more pictures of her.

Sunset ran, ran and ran and eventually she managed to lose them by hiding in a small locker. When she came out she, noticed several more students all standing around her and staring at her nude form wide eyed and mouths slightly open .

"Will you all just leave me alone?!" The fiery haired girl screamed before running off once again.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Humane 5 and Sci-Twi were all standing around the door of their next class, waiting for their friend Sunset Shimmer to arrive, and completely unaware of the situation currently happening to her and Rainbow Dash was already growing impatient.

"Ugh! Where is Sunset!" Rainbow asked annoyed

"I don't know, but is she doesn't hurry up, she'll be late for class." Fluttershy whispered while working on a homework assignment in her notebook.

"I hope she isn't doing anything fun without us." Pinkie voiced.

"Well, if she isn't here soon, I'm going after her." Applejack stated. "She could need our help."

"That will make you late also, darling." Rarity sighed. "This isn't like her though. Even back then she was always on time and did her work. Should we be concerned?"

"Well if something is going on, and she's doing something, then it isn't like we'll all get a notification with something on it." Sci-Twi said.

As soon as the techie said that all their phones all went off. Each of them checked.

"Hey, I just got an email from some kid in my science class." Rainbow revealed.

"Me too." Applejack confessed.

"Me three!" Pinkie added

"One for each of us?" Twilight remarked, baffled.

"Looks like it was sent to everyone in school…" Rarity realized.

"Why would someone do _that_?" Applejack questioned, just as puzzled as the rest of them as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Huh… there's an image attached to it." Twilight observed. "For the school yearbook it says…"

"Should we open it?" Fluttershy asked, afraid of what the picture could be.

"I'll go first." Twilight declared as she pressed a few buttons and opened her image but dropped her phone after she saw what was on it. and reacted with a shocked cry. The rest of the girls looked at the phone on the ground.

"What? What's wrong, dearie?" Rarity asked, alarmed.

"Don't open them, don't open them!" Twilight cried, still cringing.

"Don't open what?" The farm girl inquired.

"The picture! Don't open the… Actually, Rainbow Dash you can open it. You love that stuff. Just everyone else… don't look. It's not pretty…" The new girl said, gulping.

Rainbow opened the image and her eyes widened. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Go Sunset!" She cheered.

"What are you going on about?" Applejack questioned as she began to open her image.

"No, don't!" Twilight cried, but it was too late and upon opening it, Applejack cried out in disgust and turned her head away from her phone with her eyes closed.

"Oh! Oh… _no!_ Sorry Twi, ah... should have listened." Applejack muttered, slowly as she dropped her phone. "I think I need to wash my eyes…"

"Whatever is Applejack talking about?" Rarity demanded.

"It's Sunset… she really _is_ in trouble." Twilight revealed. Turning around she saw Fluttershy starting to open the image and grabbed her phone. "Sorry, but trust me that it is for the best that you do not see this." Sci-Twi quickly deleted the message off the meek girls phone before handing it back to her

"But what is it?" Fluttershy asked, innocently.

Rainbow snickered. "It's Sunset's _hiney_!"

" _What_!?" Rarity exclaimed in shocked.

"Yeah, looks like somebody caught a pic of her in her birthday suit and decided to email it to everyone in the school!" Applejack said.

"And _boy_ … this is One. Big. Butt!" Rainbow remarked in astonishment. "I mean… wowzers! I thought something _that big_ was just a fairy tale…""

"Yeah, but not as big as Rarity's! Pinkie giggled.

Despite being annoyed, the fashionista remained focused on the problem at hand. "Whatever is she thinking?" Rarity asked just staring at Rainbow, her emotions mixed with disgust at her friend's excitement, and at her other friend's current situation.

"I don't know, but I doubt she's doing it of her own free will." Applejack stated.

"Maybe she's trying to get the other kids to like her. Especially after what happened at the Friendship Games." Pinkie exclaimed once again allowing her big mouth to speak before her brain could register what she was saying.

"PINKIE!" Her friends snapped, annoyed.

"Sorry…" she apologized. "Am I honestly the only one thinking it though?" She asked innocently, impersonating Fluttershy.

"Look, in any case, we gotta find her." Applejack declared, firmly.

"Right! We cannot let us crime against fashion continue!" Rarity agreed, dramatically. "Our friend is being consumed by shame and we must save her!"

"Seriously Rarity? She ain't even wearin' clothes, what fashion crime is she commitin'?" Applejack questioned, raising a brow.

"That's it! Abandoning her beautiful clothes! It's a travesty! We must get them back to her!" Rarity said.

"But we don't even know where to look!" Rainbow pointed out.

"We can try the 'Find Your Phone' App to track her!" Pinkie suggested.

"Wow, that's… actually a good idea." Rainbow admitted, stunned. "Except… I don't think she has room to carry her phone…"

"Oh yeah…" Pinkie remembered, sadly.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Twilight said as she started turning her phone back on, praying she didn't crack the screen. "We might not be able to track her… but _maybe_ … we can track whoever sent this email, from the looks of it, it seems that the image is recent so he or she might be close."

"Great thinking, Twilight!" Fluttershy smiled.

"Alright, so where is she?" Applejack asked.

"She's near the back of the school… by the cafeteria? What is she doing there?" Twilight wondered.

"I'm not sure y'all, but we better start there first. If she ain't there, then it shouldn't be to hard to find her. Just ask around." Applejack declared. "Come on, girls!"

"Yeah! Let's rock and roll!" Rainbow declared.

"And leave exuberantly!" Pinkie added, chipper as they all began to rush down the hallways towards the other end of the school, which Sunset was beginning to near.

* * *

Back with Sunset…

Somehow, Sunset had found herself exactly where Snips and Snails wanted her to go; the other end of the school, though somehow she found herself right outside in the of the soccer field praying no one would find her.

"Oh..., can my day get any worse…?" she asked, aloud as she turned and prepared to race back the other way and hopefully get to Principal Celestia's office.

She was answered by a familiar pair of laughs which she identified as Snips and Snails, who were standing right nearby, laughing their eyes out.

"Gee Sunset, what took you so long?" Snips asked, irritated. "I woulda figured you would be here in less then ten minutes, and then run back."

"I was blocked by the other students, _everyone_ has seen my butt! I'm a laughing stock! Now I am going to go get my bag, get dressed, then figure out how I am going to murder both of you. Maybe lock you in a room with Pinkie Pie giving a lecture on rocks while on a caffeine high. Doesn't that sound like fun?!" Sunset exclaimed, greatly aggravated,

"Well, now that you're here, you can streak back. Now, uh before you go back let us take another butt shot of you. Please?" Snails requested.

"Ugh, as if you didn't get enough earlier! Fine but make it quick I'll even bend over for you two." Sunset grumbled as she turned, bent over, stood on all fours and raised her butt as high as she could.

They both began took their pictures, only for Sunset to suddenly stand straight up, turn around, grab their phones and throw them across the field, shattering them.

"Hey!" They both cried.

"Let that be a lesson to both of you." Sunset said, firmly.

"Great and those photos we took were on there too, thanks a lot!" Snips said, sarcastically

"Sorry, I should have probably thrown them at both of your heads instead. Maybe it would knock some sense into you two." Sunset said, half-heartedly. "But luckily for you two, I've changed for the better I _won't_ , even though I'm seriously considering it anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to my clothes so I can save what's left of my reputation."

"You completely deserve this though. After how you treated the entire school. How you treated _us_! After everything we did for you." Snips growled turning red with anger.

"Hey you remember when I said that pictures weren't part of the deal!"

"You're right, but you never said anything about it to them." Snips revealed as he pointed to behind her. Sunset turned and gasped in shock once more when she saw several people getting pictures of her butt.

"Will everyone just leave me alone already! It's not the first time this school has had a streaker, and it certainly won't be the last!" Sunset exclaimed in frustration. "First Rarity, now me, can it get any more worst then this!

"Sunset Shimmer! _What_ do you think you are doing?" Vice Principal Luna asked walking up to the nude girl.

"Ask those two! It's _they're_ fault! Now if you'll excuse me Vice Principal Luna, I am going to go get my clothes. Then afterwards, I may or may not jump off a bridge." Sunset said as she began to leave, hurriedly. "And I'm _really_ sorry about any trouble I caused and I promise I'll make it up to you, but for now… I gotta go!"

And with that, Sunset zoomed back towards that school before Luna could do or say anything in protest.

"WAIT SUNSET, I WANT AN EXPLANATION! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Luna called out. "Come back!"

"Hey, Sunset! We have you clothes right here!" Snips yelled, pulling the bag out from behind a pole. This made Sunset screech to a spot and turn around wide eyed.

"What how did… oh yeah I put them in your locker of course." Sunset faced palmed

"You want it? You have to dance for us." Snails smirked.

"Wait, how did you hear him, but not me?" Luna asked very confused at the turn of events.

"Uh, we'll explain later, Vice Principal Luna." Snails assured her.

"In my _office_ you sure will." Luna scowled.

"Alright what should I do?" The former bully inquired.

"I will tell you what you are going to do. Sunset you are going to put you clothes back on, then the three of you will all see me in Principal Celestia's office in ten minutes. We will discuss everything then." Luna declared as she turned around and started walking towards the school building. "If all three of you aren't in there in ten minutes, then you can expect parents to be called."

They all watched at Luna went back into the building, then, when she was vanished from sight, they all started acting like it had never happened.

"Hey Sunset, have you ever heard of Miley Cyrus?" Snails asked, with a evil sparkle in his eye.

"No why?" Sunset asked confused

"Because you're about to twerk for your clothes back!

"What is twerking?" The fiery haired girl asked completely oblivious.

One student pulled out their phone and showed her a video of twerking and her jaw dropped.. I think that answered her question. The student laughed

"Seriously!" Sunset gasped

"Well are you going to or not?" Snips asked, impatiently. "You want your clothes back, right?"

"Fine but you two are in more trouble then I am. You know what, no, I might have done awful things when I was the old me, but streaking and having to do _this_ is two different things. I won't do it!" Sunset said, firmly.

"Awwwwwwww!" The crowd whine in unison

"Nice going, you just disappointed your fans!" Snails shouted.

"Hey, they're technically laughing at me, so that makes them not my fans!" Sunset pointed out

"She got a point you know!" Shouted a familiar voice that Sunset quickly remembered.

"Huh, for a second I thought I heard Twilight…" she thought to herself before she turned and was stunned when she saw her friends rushing over to her.

"Hey Sunset! Heard you did some streaking around here." Rainbow said.

"How… how did you find me!?" Sunset asked, baffled and surprised.

"It was very obvious that there two no good varmints were up to no good. So we asked around and lookie what we found." Applejack explained, her eyes narrowed along with the others as they looked ready to beat them up, even Fluttershy, Pinkie and Twilight looked mad.

"Uhhh Snails I think we better go." Snips whispered, fearfully.

"Yeah… " Snails agreed as the two goofballs ran off, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

"Snips! Snails! Y'all get back here right this instant I'm gonna tell Big Macintosh on you two!" Applejack hollered.

"Well, those ruffians deserve a punishment but what kind?" Rarity asked.

"I have a idea!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Rarity, can you go get me some construction paper, thick string, and drawing supplies?"

"Sure, but why do you need all that?" The fashionista inquired

"You'll find out." Pinkie laughed, similar to Pinkamena.

"Hey girls, love to see what you have planned but it will have to wait till we're done with Vice Principal Luna. She wants us in Celestia's office, about right now." Sunset sighed, afraid of what awaited her there.

"We'll meet you in front of Celestia's office then." Twilight nodded., watching her friend and the two who caused this mess, turn to head into the building.

* * *

20 minutes later…

Sunset, now fully clothed, had just rejoined her friends after visiting, as well as getting yelled at by Principal Celestia for her little 'nude stunt' and all of them were equally eager to know what had happened and what kind of punishment she got.

"Well it could be worse. I just got detention for a week and a notice on my record." Sunset explained to her friends, ecstatic that it wasn't worse then they imagined.

"Lucky for you." Snips growled. "We got detention for a _month_ , a call home, and we are suspended for three days. Thankfully we weren't expelled."

"Yeah, could be worse." Snails shrugged as they started to leave while the girls watched them go.

"Oh, it _will_ …" Rainbow promised.

* * *

Not to long after, as the walked out of the office, Snips and Snails found they were quickly held down by Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Pinkie Pie a blur around them, as she attached something to their shirts, tied with thick thread, and what could have been a lock from one of the lockers.

"Thanks for jinxing it, doofus." Snips growled. "What are these anyways?"

They looked down to see signs that read _I'm a PERV, and I love it!_ In rainbow glitter.

"You're not serious, right?" Snails asked with a glimmer of hope

"Move it y'all, we want everyone to know what ya did." Applejack explained as she and Rainbow pushed them down the hall to a large group of students.

"Not only that but now were forced to wear these signs. _We're_ going to be the laughing stocks of the school!" Snips snapped.

"It's not _my_ fault!" Snails whined.

"Oh yes it was!" Snips yelled back at his friend

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Snails asked

"Yes I am!"

"It was your idea to steal the book though and tell people about what she did with Twilight! Explain to me how _your_ stupid idea was my fault?"

"I think I _will_!

"I'd bet you'd _like_ to, huh?"

As the two dunderheads continued to yell at each other angrily with the signs Pinkie made still on their necks, the girls all laughed in amusement at the duo's misfortune

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
